Stay With Me
by TeenageDemon
Summary: "GET OUT JADE!" she screamed. Her words filled with venom, dripping from every word. She swung her fist, into my temple. My ears were ringing and I could feel the tears starting to come but I can't show any emotion. I can't let her think she's broken me, not after all that's happened. *Jori Fic*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"GET OUT!" she screamed. Her words filled with venom, dripping from every word. She swung her fist, into my temple. My ears were ringing and I could feel the tears starting to come but I can't show any emotion. I can't let her think she's broke me, not after all that's happened. "WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO MOTHER? DROP OUT OF SCHOOL AND BECOME A JUNKIE LIKE YOU?!" I screamed. Completely ignoring me, she drunkenly swung her fist again. It struck before I could get a chance to put my hand up. I felt a searing pain in my right eye. The rest was a blur of pain and screaming. I opened the door and ran out of the house trying to hold myself together. I peeled out of the driveway not looking back. My lip started to quiver and shake until the tears dripped down my cheek onto my denim black jeans. This isn't the first time I've been kicked out but it was different now. I'm old enough to go out on my own and that's exactly what I plan to do. Jade West doesn't take any shit from anyone, that is, unless it my mother. I instinctively reached for my bag to grab my phone. Shit. I had left it in my room. I didn't have enough money to get a hotel so I decided to go to Becks. He always knew just how to put me back together when she tore me down. My knuckles were white on the steering wheel and I tasted blood in my mouth. I felt my foot getting heavier as I raced through the streets pushing 90 until I got there.

I rang the doorbell, trying to push my mother out of my head. Beck lived in a relatively nice apartment complex. Not to ghetto but not too prissy either. "Beck! Are you there? Open the fucking door!" Where was he? It occurred to me that I hadn't even checked what time it was. Wait, it's Friday. Beck works down at the gas station till like 2 in the morning on Fridays. It could be hours before he gets back but then again I have no clue. I'll just sleep in the car. It's not the first time.

As I was walking back to the car I spot Becks car pulling in to the parking lot. I adjust my shirt and try to look as presentable as a person can at 2 A.M., when a woman steps out of the passenger seat. My heart skips a beat. I start rushing over to her when Beck gets out and greets her with a not so friendly kiss. Before I even realize what I'm doing I shove Beck off of her so hard he slams back into the trunk of his car. "What the?! Oh…Jade." He doesn't even look sorry, just embarrassed. This only fuels my rage, which I decide to take out on the slut he was sucking faces with. I'm going to punch her so hard her grandkids are going to feel it. I raise my fist, but as I did, I got a look at her face.

No. This wasn't happening. It's the North Ridge girl Beck did a "project" with a year ago. He said it was just to have "a second opinion" on the song he was working on for that week. "Beck…?" I say, unintentionally sounding like a hurt child. I hate myself for crying but I can't stop it from coming. "Jade don't cry. Listen, I just…." I feel it again. All the rage and hatred that I've been swallowing since the blowout just hours ago. I go to let it all out on the slutty North Ridge girl when Beck steps in front and I end up punching him straight in the Adams apple. A loud choking sound is all he can manage to say as he doubles over on his knees. Blondie is yelling at me…or maybe Beck. I don't really care, all I know is that I can't take it anymore. "We're over." I say and run back to my car, and for the second time that night, I drive away from my problems.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wake up to the bright sun beams streaming in through my dirty windshield. I hear birds chirping and somewhere kids laughing. It's revolting. I pull myself up off of the reclined driver's seat and try to figure out where I am. I'm in a neighborhood. Specifically Tori and Trina's neighborhood. I think about going to Toris'. She's nice enough to feed me, probably let me stay with her even but before I go anywhere I need to get cleaned up. Jade West is many things, but she is not a slob. I adjust my seat forward and open the mirror above me. Dear God! What the hell happened to my face?! I touch my right eye that looks like a swollen plum and it stung so bad, I let out a gasp. I wonder if that bitch even cares if she did this. By now she's probably too drugged up to even remember she did it. Not to mention my knuckles are caked with dried blood and my lip is cut. I look like I got into a bar fight. I fix my hair as best as I can and drive a few blocks till I see the modern two story house with the Mercedes parked up front. Here it goes

Why am I even doing this? I've survived on my own in the past and I can do it now. But the thought of Beck cheating on me after all this time just destroys me. I feel the hot tears start streaming down my face again and the more I try to pull myself together the worse it gets. Just then Tori comes outside on the phone laughing about something when she see's my car. Before I can drive away she's already hanging up her phone "I'll call you back" I see her mumble. She opens my door and I rush out to give her a hug. She flinches until she realized that I was giving her a hug. "What's wrong with me?" I manage to get out between sobs. I feel my heart start to quicken its pace. I've never hugged anyone like this besides Beck, it feel different when I'm hugging Tori. Like she really cares about me and not just trying to get in my pants.

I can feel my hot, ragged breath on Tori's neck. By now she's hugging me back hard too. "Come inside" She coaxes "You can tell me all about it and I'll just sit and listen, okay?" I can tell she was a little nervous. I've never shown her this side of me. In fact, I've never shown anyone this side of me except for Beck. And apparently that meant absolutely nothing to him. I nod my head and remove myself from her. Feeling raw and disheveled I got the emergency bag I keep in the car and we walked into her house.

I immediately was hit with the scent of lavender and bright colors. I always hated Tori's house but now it seemed inviting. Much different from the dark gray walls and stale air that was at my house. This felt like a home, something I hadn't seen in years. Tori was silent the entire walk up to her room. This is quite a rare event for Tori. Usually you can't get the girl to shut up. I've never been in Toris room before but it's exactly how I would have imagined it. I see lots of pictures of friends and family on the walls. Also a lot of fuzzy purple pillows and rugs. In the corner is her small, twin sized bed. The walls are a dark purple but the crystal ball Christmas lights make her room really bright. I'd imagine a 12 year old girl living here. "Where are your One Direction posters?" I say flatly. This makes her giggle. My stomach twists as she laughs at my stupid joke.

"So do you want to talk about it?" She asks. "Beck and I broke up" We are both sitting on her bed now, a little too close for comfort I might add. "Oh my god, what happened?" I give a long sigh and begin to tell her what happened, leaving out the part about my mother. "That jackass" she bluntly states. I laugh, I expected her to be sympathetic but this is so…unexpected, that it caught me off guard. "Seriously! Who does he think he is?" She sighs and looks down at her feet. "Jade would you like my opinion?" I look her in the eyes. I've never really noticed before but her eyes are light brown, and not that shitty dark brown, but that really pretty caramel color.

"Jade?" Oh right, her opinion. "Yeah sure" I say. She looks me straight into the eyes and says, "I don't think you should take him back." I'm completely shocked. "What?! What makes you so sure he will ever come back? He CHEATED ON ME. And even if he did, I don't know how to survive without him. We've been together for 4 years, Tori. You wouldn't understand…" I say. "Jade, look at you. You are easily the hottest girl at Hollywood Arts AND North Ridge combined." I shrug and nod in approval. "Of course he will be back. I just think that the way he treated you sometimes was….really shitty. Even Robbie, Cat and Andre were noticing." I always knew he wasn't the sweetest guy around but we were the two hottest kids at school. It's like the whole school just expected us to be together, so we were.

"Wait, why were you even going to Becks that late?" Damn, she's smarter than she looks. I quickly try to come up with an excuse but I take too long. "Jade you can tell me." Why is she so persuasive? Yesterday I didn't even like her and now she's got me telling her more than I've ever told anyone! Beck wasn't exactly the kind of guy that'd listen to your problems. I used to love that about him. He'd never ask and so I'd never tell. But as I was telling Tori about mom it felt nice to have someone there ….too just listen. After I told her about the last nights incident I was crying again. Where the hell are all these tears coming from lately?

"Oh my god…" is all she said. Tori is one of those glass half full kind of girls. This is all new to her and for once, she doesn't know what to say. "Wait, why did you get kicked out? What was your mom mad at you for?" Fuck. Well here it goes. "Jade, please just tell …" I interrupted her. "I SOLD HER DRUGS, OK?!" I didn't feel sad or even ashamed at this point, just angry at the shitty hand I was dealt. "She was passed out Friday morning so I took her crystal meth and sold it! Hollywood Arts isn't exactly a free school and our money was running low, I had no choice. When I got back that night she woke up, saw that it was gone and beat the shit out of me. And you know what? I just stood there and took it like the coward I am." Tori looked hurt by my outburst. Why was she sad for me? I don't need sympathy from anyone. Suddenly I regretted telling her everything. I never should have come here and dragged innocent little Tori into my shitty life. I turn to leave, grabbing my bag and keys when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Jade, wait!" I turn to look at her and find myself staring into those big brown eyes again. "Jade, please don't go. I just….you should stay here tonight. And about your mom, don't let her get to you. You are without a doubt the bravest person I know, Jade. If you need money for school then as my parents or talk to the principal." I wasn't about to shoot down both of her ideas but I knew that those weren't options. "Ok, I'll stay but just for one night and don't tell anyone about this Vega, I mean it." I shot her one of those famous Jade West looks that would make any other person, but she just smiled at me. And strangely enough, I smiled back.

Authors Note: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever. I know, exciting stuff right? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Or favorite! or follow! And of those three would be awesome. I 'm not sure if I'll continue this fic so if you want to read more just say the word.

xoxo TeenageDemon


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately, I do not own Victorious.

**Chapter 3**

_Later that night_

"Get your PJ's on! We are having movie night." I groan loud enough so she can hear it in the other room. "Fine," I say, "But I get to pick the movie!" I call from her room. Shutting her door I go to her closet to pick out the least colorful pajamas I can find. I settle on a grey tank top and black , silk bottoms with little red hearts on them. I grab The Scissoring from my emergency bag and head downstairs. Really all that was in my emergency bag was rope, a knife and a copy of The Scissoring. What else does a girl need?

I walk downstairs to find Tori already on the couch waiting for me.

"Tori, what the hell are you wearing?" She's sprawled out on the couch in a lacy pink top and the shortest pink shorts I've ever seen. "Any shorter and those would be underwear."

"Oh this? Well, you were in my room and that's the only thing I had in the laundry room. Besides, what are you wearing? Are those MY clothes?" Oh, right. Probably should of asked if I could borrow her PJ's before raiding her closet. Oh well. "Never mind lets just watch the movie." She smirks as I pop the movie into her DVD player and settle down on the red couch a foot away from her. It's been a weird day. I came here can emotional wreck. Then she took me out for lunch and some shopping and I must admit, I'm feeling better. Thinking of Beck still stings. I think about how easy I was disposed of, even after all the time we shared together. He was my first after all, and that's not something I can ever get back.

I think of her parents and how she was so lucky to have a normal family…well minus Trina. "Hey, where is your family anyways? I haven't seen them all day." She tells me that they are away visiting her aunt in New York. "Why didn't you go?" I ask. "I uhhh…..didn't want to go on the plane." She confesses. Trying hard not to giggle at her little confession but give up and start to laugh. " Well that's silly." I bluntly say. "Hey! Don't act like I don't know about your completely irrational fear of…" I interrupt her. "Don't say it!" I cover my ears so I don't have to hear the word. "Bees…." She's smiling and laughing now.

"Apiphobia is real fear! B- b- bees can kill, ok?!" I shudder at the word. I feel like a little kid who's scared of clowns. I hate people knowing I'm afraid of bees.

The movies starting now and I hear the familiar hauntingly beautiful violin play it's way through the title screen. I watch as Tori see's what movie I chose, her eyes get big and she looks at me. "I can't watch The Scissoring!" she exclaims. "Oh, but you can. And you will." I give her a devious smile. She sighs. She knows she doesn't have a choice in the matter.

Twenty minutes into the movie the first kill is revealed. Tori screams as the victims eyes are gouged out by a pair of scissors. Laughter erupts as I watch her squeal. That is, until she leaps over to me, putting her legs across my lap and holds on to my neck. My heart starts racing. "OFF." I yell. "NO! you made me watch this stupid movie, so now you have to deal with consequences!" Her face is buried n my neck now. I try to pry her off of me. Giving up, I continue to watch the movie.

I wake up to a black TV screen, I must of dozed off. Darn, I missed my favorite part. I look at the clock on the VCR, it's 5:34. I'm lying horizontally on the couch now and…I'm HUGGING Tori? She's laying in front of me and my arm is somehow wrapped around her and is resting on her stomach! I slowly try to remove my hand from her torso. I freeze as she lets out a small groan and grabs my hand, pulling it to her chest. Breathe, I think. Don't freak out. She's sleeping and doesn't know what she's doing, I tell myself.

Now in a cold sweat, I make a second attempt to pull my hand away when she whispers, "Jade?" She turns to look at me and I freeze, with my eyes wide and heart racing. "I uhhh…uhm" I stutter trying to come up with an excuse for my hand awkwardly still on her chest. I squint hard, trying to see her face. "Thanks for staying with me, Jade." And then, with the hand that pulled mine to her chest, she reaches up to my cheek and gives me a small peck on the lips. My hearts going a mile a minute and I just freeze, unable to move or think. "Goodnight Jade" She whispers hurriedly and lays her head back down on my arm. And just like that, we drifted off to sleep together.

**Authors Note: Hi guys! OK so this chapter 3 and I'm sorry it's kind of short. If you have a comment or critique please write it! Follow, favorite and review! This story will only continue if it gets reviews. Don't let it die, guys. Don't let it die. **

**xoxo TeenageDemon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

I awake to the smell of bacon and something sweet…syrupy pancakes maybe? I wait for my eyes to adjust to the light before looking at the clock. It's 8:00. The couch feels bare without Tori next to me.

Remembering last night and the kiss just makes my stomach turn. Did Tori mean it to be a friendly "Goodnight" peck on the cheek? Maybe she _accidently _kissed me on the lips; it was dark, after all. A part of me didn't want it to be an accident but I'm not sure why. I don't like girls. Or more importantly I _can't_ like girls. I am Jade West: part time singer and full time badass. Being away from Beck and having a hot girl snuggle with me all night is what's making me think like this, not because I like Tori. But then again, what if she did like me? Would I feel different then? I should probably talk to Tori about the kiss though….just to be sure it WAS an accident.

I rise from the lumpy couch like a zombie rising from its grave. "'Top a' the morning to ya" she says in a playful cowgirl accent. Oh god, I think to myself, that was adorable. I smile and get up to help her. "It's ok, no need. I'm already done. Here you go, Princess Jade." She says cheerfully.

She always seems to put me in a better mood. That's something Beck could never do. We would fight like an old married couple until one of us kissed the other and forgot about the fight. That's how all of our arguments were. Fight, sex, and then start over the next day. And to be honest, it was getting harder and harder to pretend like we were alright. "Thanks! Uh soooo Tori?" She joins me at the table with a full plate of pancakes. She's definitely one of those girls who eats, and eats, and eats then magically loses five pounds. "So about last night, uhm. Do you remember anything…weird?" She raises one of her eyebrows. "No….? Just that the movie was terrifying, and that you fell asleep holding me." She smirks at my cheeks that I imagine are rosy red by now. I nervously take a bite of some bacon. "Tori, you…kissed me last night. On the lips."

Her cheeks looked flushed and her eyes wandered. "I know….I'm sorry Jade. It was just late and you were all pressed up against me and it just felt right. I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Just please don't go OK? Stay with me." This was a lot to take in. My mind couldn't process the thought of Tori actually….wanting to kiss me! I needed some time to think. My mouth was slightly open and I just sat there like a mute unable to speak. "Uhm, no! It's okay really. You don't have to apologize for that. I'm going to go take a shower and I'll finish my pancake…uh in the shower." I grabbed my pancake without the plate and rushed upstairs to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I undress and turn the shower on all the way to hot. While I wait for it to steam, I stand naked in front of the mirror. I don't like girls. I like boys, which is why I've been with Beck since 8th grade. But….why does the thought of Tori liking me give me butterflies? I've always been nicer towards girls but that doesn't mean I like them in _that_ way. Tori is different though. I love her optimistic attitude towards everything in contrast to my….pessimistic view on everything.

Losing Beck should have been devastating, and it was, but it's only been two days and I'm already getting over it. I doubt that would have happened if it wasn't for Tori. I can't see myself in the mirror now because the air is thick with steam. I step into the shower letting the scalding water burn my skin. I sit down with my knees pressed against my bare chest. I watch as the burning liquid runs over my puffy, white scars and disappear down the drain.

I haven't cut in about a year. But I still miss the feeling I get seeing a new batch of scars on my thighs or wrists. Beck would always get a disappointed look on his face when he saw new scars so I stopped for him. Now, it wouldn't matter to anyone what I did to myself. I decide to save that for a time when I need it.

After washing up I turn the water off and step out. I dry off and wrap up in the towel to go to Tori's room. I open the door quietly and tip toe into Tori's room then close and lock the door behind me. Dropping the towel, I turn to go pick out clothes in her walk-in closet. "AGHHHHH!" I scream. Tori let out a blood curdling scream that was even louder than mine and covers her eyes with both hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE TORI?!" Eyes still shut tight, she says "You mean in MY ROOM? Why are you being so quiet and sneaking around! How did you not see me in here?!" By the time she was done talking I had already picked up my towel and wrapped myself up again, tighter than before. "You can look now" I say embarrassed that she saw me completely naked. She slowly opened her eyes and sighed, stepping out of her walk-in closet with clothes In hand. "I was picking you out some clothes to wear." She throws me a T-shirt and some jeans. I sigh. "Sorry, it wasn't your fault. I over reacted. I'm going to change in the bathroom." As I turn to leave, she gives me a small smile and says, "Hey Jade?" I turn and look in her in the eyes. "Yeah?" After a pause she says, "Nice ass" I feel that familiar twist n my stomach again as I unintentionally let out a giggle.

Authors Note: Did you like that ending? Also Jades title Jade West: Part time singer and Full Time Badass. HA. Any ideas or comments? REVIEW. The more reviews and the more chapters I'll put out! Like and Follow! 3 the reviews btw

xoxo TeenageDemon


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Ok so I'm changing the point of view from Jades to 3rd person. (I think) Also, I do not own Alien Ant Farm. Or their music. Or anything. Accept their souls...oh wait. Not those either. *sigh* But they're music is amazing so go check em out! The song is Forgive and Forget! I do not own Victorious. :( Now read my children...read.**

**Chapter 5**

_Friday_

Tori walked out of the dim halls into the parking lot with her best friend Cat. "Bye Tori! My brother's picking me up….Oh! There he is!" The dark haired boy walked over to the girls in an awkward fashion. "You're brother has a car?" Tori said in disbelief. "No, silly! He's only 15!" Just then Cat's brother picked his sister up and starting walking off to the direction of their house. What a strange family. As she continued on to the direction of her Cadillac elr when she spots the familiar black hair of her secret crush. "Jade?" The goth turned to look at her. Tori found herself staring at those magnificent emerald eyes and cherry lips wishing she could kiss them again. But she couldn't, Jade wasn't like that and Tori wasn't about to ruin her friendship over it.

"Hey!" Tori could easily detect the faked enthusiasm. "Do you need a ride or something? I thought you drove home?" The dark haired girl looked off into the distance and pondered that question. "Well money is tight remember? I had to sell my car and Andre was supposed to drive me home but he got detention." Tori, feeling almost happy that this amazingly beautiful girl needed a ride, offered to take her home. "Sure, but I'm driving that sweet Caddy you got" And gave a wink to Tori. Once again Tori found herself at a crossroads. Was it worth risking their friendship over? What if she doesn't like me and I make a fool of myself? I can't just tell her I've liked her since I saw her, she's going to think I'm a stalker! She thought about it all the way to Jade's house.

As the two girls walked into the seemingly nice house the stench of alchohol hit Tori like a slap in the face. Trying to be polite she made an attempt to unwrinkle her nose for Jade's sake. "It's ok, Tori, I know it smells" Jades face showed both shame and embarrassment. "No! It's just that I haven't ever drank before and I'm not used to it that's all!" Jade sighed as she walked Tori up the stairs into her room. Despite the Goths appearance and attitude her house looked relatively normal despite the booze and clutter.

Inside her room hang posters of classic horror movies and a lot of Alfred Hitchcock posters. A giant size TV hangs on the wall with a writing desk and a nice king sized bed in the corner. The walls a dark red and the floors dark wood. This is the room I've dreamed of coming in countless times at night but nothing compares to being here with her, now. Even if this goes nowhere, I'll still have this memory of us.

So what do you want to do? My mother won't be back until next week, which is why I get to stay here. I'm still technically kicked out…" She pulled out a bottle of something that didn't look like water from under her bed. "Wanna sip?" Jade asked the wide eyed innocent girl standing in front of her. "No thanks, I'll just have water." Jade chuckled and took a big gulp of the burning liquid then tossed the bottle aside. Jade moved past the girl to put a CD into her stereo and brushed her arm across the Tori, lingering a bit. Jade turned on her giant stero sitting on the desk to something Tori didn't recognize. "What is this, Jade?" The rocky music blared and the lyrics rang out.

_You were beautiful, I was obsessed  
Occupy my time just to get through  
And try and figure out how to get you  
Acoustic guitar just for you in the car  
Walks in the park had you home before dark  
Poetry readings and dinner proceedings  
You showed me something those days they meant nothing_

Jade smiled "Alien Ant Farm" she replied. Then she belted out the chorus

_What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't forgive and forget you. I can't forgive and forget youuuuuuu!_

She seemed to look straight at Tori when she sang those words. Tori laughed and cheered her on. When the song finished a slow song started playing. "So what do you want to do?" Tori asked secretly hoping she would have some amazing answer like "Make out" or "Take all my clothes off" But instead the goth answered back, "Let's have a sleepover. You were really comforting when I needed you and I'm going to return the favor, ok? I'm not taking no for an answer." Jade thought maybe if she could just spend some time alone with tori that she'd sort all of her feelings out. Still thinking about the kiss that occurred the previous weekend she was a little on edge. "Ok! But I'll have to borrow some clothes and call my parents." While Tori was on the phone with her parents in the hallway Jade quickly threw on a cute top and shorts. If this thing was going to happen she wanted to be prepared.

Tori knocked on the door "can I come in" She yelled. Jade replied, "Tori, you've already seen me naked, I'm pretty sure seeing me change my shirt won't kill you." The brown eyed girl entered quickly with red cheeks. "Yeah sorry about that, again." She said. Even though both girls secretly liked that little mishap neither of them could admit that to themselves for the same reason. Fear of rejection by family, friends, and even Hollywood producers and directors.

Once both girls were ready and changed Jade got the courage to ask something that'd been on her mind for a while. "Tori, why didn't you kiss Beck before that award show? I saw you on the screen and he leaned in but you stopped him…why?" Tori was standing in front of Jade who was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Well, Jade" She began, "I didn't – don't – like Beck and also I knew you were into him. Even though you didn't always think so I was your friend and I couldn't let that get in the way. Friends don't kiss other friends boyfriends." Tori smiled at the beautiful girl lying in front of her. "I always thought we were friends Tori. It's just that sometimes I didn't know how to react to your….constantly cheerful attitude. But I'm done with Beck, and we're friends now."

The light brown haired girl looked at Jade until her eyes wandered down to her neck, chest and then stomach when Tori abruptly stated, "Let's play truth or dare." "Hell yeah!" Jade said a little too enthusiastically while taking another swig of whiskey. "You start, Tori, it was you're idea." She smiled and asked, "Truth. Or. Dare." Tori, being cautious started off easy. "Truth!" Jade thought for awhile. "Ok, Vega. I'll start you off easy haha! Who was your first kiss?" Tori smugly replied, "Easy! A boy named Matt Greene in my 6th grade class. Your turn! Truth or Dare?" Jade wanted to go slow with Tori, not knowing how she felt about her but despite that she replied, "Dare." Tori laughed and sat down next to Jade on her large bed. "Wrong answer, West. I dare you to call Beck." Jade was confused "Why, Tori?" Tori looked smug and ….evil. Jade thought. "You didn't let me finish! I dare you to call Beck and moan my name. Really loud, and it has to be convincing! Or else it doesn't count!"

Jade thought about what would happen if she followed through with the dare. Would Beck think it was true? Would he call their other friends and spread rumors? "What if I refuse the dare?" Jade asked. "If you refuse the dare…..I get to remove a piece of your clothing." Tori shifted closer to Jade, whose heart was racing at the thought of Tori touching her. "Fine" she gulped "I'll do it" Tori laughed and yelled, "Yessss! Although I was kind of looking forward to seeing what bra you've got on." She made a pouty face. Jade giggled and pulled out her phone.

She looked up his name and dialed. It was only 9:00 Jade thought, he should answer. After the fourth ring he answered, "Hello?" Hesitantly Jade started moaning, "Oh yeahhhh, Tori. Yeahhh." Unsatisfied with the fake moans Jade was giving her, Tori decided to help her out. She laid her down on her back and ,while rubbing her over her pants, started hungrily kissing Jades neck. Then Jade really started to moan loud and desperate. "YESSSS TORI, MORE, MORE" Tori undid the girl's zipper to get closer and slid her hand outside of her underwear, moving in tight circles. "YES, BABY RIGHT THERE! HARDER!" She whined and so Tori obeyed. When Jade's back arched off of the bed and her mouth opened wide letting out a long gasp. Tori exited Jades pants grinning and proud that she made Jade let out those screams. Jade was so tough and hard at school that seeing her so vulnerable, begging for Tori's touch just made her sexier. Meanwhile Beck pleaded with the girls, "Can I come over? Tori? Jade? Where are you guys? Please, you know you want me there!"Jade, still trying to catch a breath managed to get out, "Leaving you was the best thing that ever happened to me." And hung up the phone. Then Jade took both hands, placed them around Toris neck and pulled her down on top of her into a long, meaningful kiss. I've been waiting a long time to do that. They both thought simultaneously.

**Authors Note: Sooo how'd you like it? I didn't want them to just jump right in bed so I'm taking it slow...it'll be worth it! Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've had alot of vacations lately and usually there's no internet. :( Maybe, if you guys review I'll update again really soon! Hahaha fall victim to my bribery. (^.^) **

**xoxoxo TeenageDemon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Saturday_

Tori woke up to what felt like a dream. Her slender arms wrapped around the most beautiful girl in the world and the promise of a great weekend. She was hungry but didn't want to get up, that would mean removing her grasp on Jade. Tori took the time she had to appreciate the girl that was asleep on her shoulder. Their legs were intertwined and their arms around each other. Even without any makeup on Jade was still the most gorgeous girl Tori had ever laid eyes on. Tori laughed as she imagined Jade as a modern day, gothic Snow White. With her pale skin, black hair and enchanting emerald eyes, she was absolutely stunning.

Jade awoke to find Tori admiring her looks. Jade grinned and grabbed Toris neck pulling her in to a long kiss. Jade giggled as Tori kissed her forehead. "Jade. There's something I've been wanting to ask you since…well since I first saw you." Jade kissed her one more time and nodded for her to continue. "Will….you go out with me?" Jade didn't hesitate in giving her an answer. Their tongues met and Tori beamed. "Of course I will." Jade smiled.

This meant something for the both of them. To Tori it meant that Jade was more important and was worth the risk of losing her career, friends and family's support. She didn't care, because Jade was worth much more to her than any of that.

To Jade it meant that despite her mother, Beck and everyone who had tried to push her down, she could do it. She could be happy. As long as Tori was with her, she could make it.

Tori was now her girlfriend, and Jade wanted to show her _exactly_ what that meant. Jade slipped out of her pajama bottoms and Tori mimicked her. While hands roamed, and explored each others' bodies, Tori stopped. "Jade I really want this to be special. Not just, you know…sex. I really want to do things right with you. So let's just take it slow. I mean c'mon Jade we haven't even been going out for 5 minutes yet. And also….mmmhmmm." Jade was nipping at Tori's neck and hearing her moan just encouraged Jade to go on. The green eyed girl knew their relationship wasn't just sex, it was deeper than that. But right now, all she could think about was Tori squirming under her. "Jade…we have to…wait. Mhhmm." Tori was sure a minute ago she was going to wait to have sex but her girlfriend was not making it easy for her.

Tori had always prided herself on the level of self-control she had but when it came to Jade, Tori melted at her touch. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Ding-Dong!" They heard a girl outside yell. "Nooo, let's just ignore it!" Jade pleaded. "No! It might be important!" Tori stated, happy a distraction had presented itself before things went too far.

The only thing Tori wanted was to be on top of Jade but Tori was definitely a romantic. She was _not_ about to miss the chance to make their first time special. After all, there was so much about Jade Tori didn't know about Jade.

Not in any hurry to get the door they walked downstairs. Jade opened the door to find a worried Cat staring at them with her usual blank look on her face. "What, Cat?" Jade was a bit perturbed that her morning with Tori was interrupted. Cat giggled and looked down at Jades black lace underwear. Jade quizzically looked down and realized she had somehow forgotten to put pants on. "Oh, shit." Jade uttered under her breath. "Tori and I had a….sleepover last night." Jade was trying to come up with an excuse for their missing bottoms. Tori was behind her also missing pants but somehow not as embarrassed as Jade. "Hold on Cat, we will be right back!" Tori added. "KK!" Cat said almost too enthusiastically. As the girls raced up the stairs they could hear Cat giggling behind them.

When the girls reached Jades room Tori locked the door behind them. "Shit Tori! That was way to close. We haven't even talked about our relationship being…public. The last thing we need is for the whole school to think you're just my rebound after Beck. And the fact that some people aren't ok with this." Jade gestured to the both of them. Tori's heart sank at the solemn look on Jades face but Tori tried not to show it.

Tori walked over and kissed her soft lips. "Jade, I don't give a shit what anybody thinks about you and me. So I mean…look, if you want to keep us a secret I won't object but I don't think we should have to hide just because some people disagree with this way of life. "

Jade thought about that for a while. Before Tori, Jade was confident and sure of herself. If a kid even looked at her wrong shed have his head in a toilet faster than he could say "help!" So why should now be any different? Why did the thought of everyone knowing she was a lesbian scare her? It felt like when was revealing a weakness instead of her sexual preference. No, Jadelyn Autumn West does not hide in fear because some religious nut "frowns upon" homosexuals.

"Ok." She finally said very sure of herself. Tori enveloped Jade in a hug. "Thank you. Let's do this together and I can't think of a better to tell first than Cat." Jade kissed her in agreement and gave Tori that smile that made her stomach twist. The two went back downstairs and sat on the coffee table, preparing for what was to follow.

Cat was sitting on the couch in front of them grinning. But, despite Tori's speech upstairs about not caring what people think about them dating, she did care what Cat thought. Cat was her best friend. "Cat there's something that Tori and I have to tell you." Cat looked at Tori, then back again at Jade. "So how long have you two been going out?" The redheaded girl asked.

Jade and Tori were both completely taken aback. "What?!" They said simultaneously. Jade and Tori both knew that cat wasn't stupid despite her random thought and stories but this was definitely unexpected. Tori was the first to speak up. "Uhmm what?! I mean, yes Cat, that is true but how did you know…?" Cat giggled. "Well, when two girls answer the door both with missing pants, and lipstick all over you kind of assume things." She smiled as the two sheepishly looked away. "Besides, I always thought you two would be cute together. Jade scratched the back of her head. "Well Cat, are you okay with…this?" Jade motioned to Tori then back at herself. Cat gave her a look like "Duh".

"We haven't really told anyone else yet so could you keep it a secret until Monday? Just until we can work things out. Telling our parents might not be…"Tor looked away, feeling uneasy just thinking of her parents finding out. "Of course!" The girls talked for awhile then Cat left saying something about a cheese festival. Jade and Tori both felt relief that Cat was completely accepting of them. "See!" Tori said. "Cat thinks we are cute together and I'm sure the rest of the group will." Jade wasn't sure about that but it really didn't matter to her. Cat was the only one out of the group that she really liked.

_Later_

The duo was sitting on the couch watching re-runs of Law and Order: SVU. Jade was lying down on top of her girlfriend, with her head on her chest. When it went to commercial Tori had other things on her mind. She brought Jades chin up to her lips and kissed her. It was soft and gentle. Much different from the night before. Jade got on all fours and straddled her, not breaking the kiss. After both had to come up for air Tori stated, "Dare: Jade looked at her questioningly. "What?" Tori pulled her head up to Jades ear and whispered, "Dare". Jade grinned at the woman beneath her. "I dare you to…" She thought of all the things she could make Tori do.

"Undress me." Jade settled on. If Tori wanted to wait to have sex, then Jade would make it impossible for her to resist.

"And if I don't?" Tori teasingly asked, as if she'd pass up the opportunity to undress Jade. "Then I get to undress you." Jade whispered into Toris ear. Jade nipped at Tori's neck, planting kisses along her jaw until reaching her lips. Tori sat up to get a better grip on Jades low cut tank top. She was more than ready to follow through with the dare. After what happened the night before, this was a piece of cake, Tori thought. Pulling Jades shirt off of her and tossing it behind her, their lips met again. Tori admired Jades body.

She was wearing a black lace bra which stood out compared to her flawless white skin. Jade was perfection, Tori thought. Her perfect curves and toned stomach only turned Tori on more. She flipped Jade on to her back and grabbed a handful of the girls jet black locks. Tori reached down and pulled off the girls' basketball shorts, revealing matching black lace underwear. Tori hungrily kissed Jades inner thighs, feeling the heat from her center. "Tori, please." Jade begged. But no, Tori was going to make her wait because the longer she waited, the harder Jade would come.

Tori herself was having difficulty holding back but had much more self restraint than her begging girlfriend. Jade was now trying to take off Tori's shirt, needing more of her. Jade wanted no needed Tori's touch. She had never felt this way before and it both excited and scared her. In just a second Tori could melt away Jades hard exterior and reduce her to a begging, wet mess. Jade loved it. With Beck, she felt like she wore the pants in the relationship but it was completely opposite when she was with Tori. Well, at least in the bedroom, Jade thought. The feeling of Tori being completely in control of her was addicting. And Jade wanted more.

Still trying to take off Toris shirt, the brown eyed girl slapped her hand away. "Ah-uh. Bad girls don't get to touch." Tori said. Jade released a loud moan and Tori reached around and unhooked Jades bra, adding it to the pile of clothes behind her. Tori marveled at Jades' breasts. Jade gasped for air as Tori took Jades right nipple in her mouth while massaging the other. Tori flicked her tongue around coaxing a muffled scream from Jade. It amazed Tori how much she could turn Jade on by just touching her.

Tori was quickly losing control. She wasn't sure if she could wait anymore. She wanted Jade and she wanted her now, on the living room couch. "I don't know if I can wait." Tori whined as Jades hips were bucking against her. "Please don't wait baby…take…me…now." Jade didn't have enough air in her lungs to talk fast enough. Just as Tori was about to rip away her underwear the door behind her swung open. Tori looked up at Jade from her place between the girls thighs. She saw Jade look up and scream, "MOM?!"

**Authors Note: Awww nothing like a good cliffhanger! Will Jades abusive, alchaholic, druggy mother be accepting of her supposedly kicked out daughter having sex with a girl on her couch? Hmmm we can hope for the best! ;) Sorry for the long delay I've been vacationing. I'll update tomorrow! Review please!**

**xoxo TeenageDemon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Jade didn't have enough air in her lungs to talk fast enough. Just as Tori was about to rip away her underwear the door behind her swung open. Tori looked up at Jade from her place between the girls thighs. She saw Jade look up and scream, "MOM?!"_

Chaos erupted. The two sat up quickly, Jade only covered by her panties. She watched as her mother yelled something profane and came lumbering towards her. She could tell she was high off of something by how she was acting. Jade saw her mother raise her fist as if everything was going in slow motion. "MOM, NO!" Jade pleaded, but that didn't stop her. It never did before and it wasn't going to now. Jade felt the familiar pain in her jaw as she fell back to the floor hitting her head on a wooden chair from the impact of the blow.

Screaming. Somebody was screaming. Jade heard it but was too disoriented from the knock to her head to get up. As the screams grew louder she gradually opened her eyes, still in shock at what was happening. She saw Tori lying on the coffee table screaming Jades name over and over. Jade watched as her mother jumped on top of Tori, delivering several powerful punches to her face. By the fourth punch Tori lie still, unmoving. But that didn't stop her. She reached down and grabbed a vase that had been knocked on the ground. With one swift movement she swung it like a baseball bat, cracking Toris' jaw. It all was happening so quickly that Jade couldn't react fast enough. The black haired girl pulled herself up, ignoring the searing pain in her head, and tackled her mother. The two were sent flying over the coffee table. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER." Jade screamed while she threw punches at her mothers' face. Jade only stopped when her own knuckles were a throbbing, bloody mess. Her mom was lying there, lifeless; with her face so covered in blood you couldn't tell what was what. Hot tears streaming down Jades face, she turned around to her girlfriend. "TORI!" She screamed her girlfriends name over and over but wasn't rewarded with a reply. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." She muttered under her sobs. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed 911. After the quick call the operator told her an ambulance was on its way. Jade, still trying to shake her awake, noticed the table was covered in blood. She carefully lifted Toris head revealing a giant gash in the back of her skull. Every punch her mom had dealt only pounded Toris head into the table even more. Jade also noticed that Toris eye was starting to swell and blood was gushing from her split lip. I fucking caused this, she told herself. If I hadn't of brought her here she would have been fine. I don't deserve her. This is all my fault. Jade heard the ambulance racing down the street and she kissed Tori again, hoping that wouldn't be there last.

_Later That Day_

Jade ran her slender fingers over the stitches on the back of her head as she tried to keep her composure. The chair she fell back on had cut her, in the same place Tori was hit. It was now 2 pm and Tori was still in with the doctors. They wouldn't let her see Tori wasn't awake yet. All she was told was that she was in critical condition. The love of her life was inside that hospital room because her own mother had nearly beaten her to death for loving me. Everything was so twisted and Jade couldn't think straight.

Nobody else was here for Tori because her parents hadn't picked up their phones when she called and Jade didn't really want anyone else form school to see her crying right now. The police had come the same time the ambulance did. They took her mother to another hospital wing as requested by Jade. As she sat in the empty waiting room she thought about right before her mother had attacked Tori, she was calling her name. She could still hear Tori calling out for her, but she didn't come fast enough. She couldn't protect her.

A nurse stepped out of the room Tori was in and called out, "Jadelyn West?" Here it goes, she thought. "That's me." Jade stood up and solemnly glanced at the nurse with red, puffy eyes knowing that whatever the nurse told her right then… would be life changing.

**Authors Note: Sorry this is so short! But this is where I wanted to end this chapter. And also I honestly have no clue where the rest of this story will go! Review and tell me what you want to happen! Will she live? Will she die? Will she grow a beard? Beats me. ;)**

**xoxo TeenageDemon**


End file.
